zeldumbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JesseRoo
Hi JesseRoo -- we are excited to have Zeldumb Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro are me and u the only people on this wiki\spam\computer thingy? alex25 i didnt know working on a wiki would be so easy, but then again this is a humour wiki(circus music plays). anyway on other matters im doin well on the wiki and makin lots of pages! more coming soon, alex25 adminship can i be an admin? i am the 2nd biggest contributer next to you. alex25 RE:RE:adminship okay, i figured out how to place Links so my work should have Links now as well as the username thing-Alex25 Australia eh? Thats cool, i have some australian relatives.-Alex25 thanks Hey, thanks for putting the link to my contest page on the main page. "Look out, he has a plasma!" Alex25 Right, Im going to "school" now, bye. (explosions and super scope shots are heard outside. Alex25 (Comes in blackened and charred) Im back from "school" now hold this while I faint (hands you super scope, I faint). (Thinking: Man I want to play smash freaks right now, Luigi will pwn everyone, T0TT4LEY L33T 0H Y34H) alex25 skewl Well im in bed right now and it is 22:52 and I am not tired (shoop da woop). "Luigi time!" actual quote by Luigi. Alex25 Fairy Did you create the page Fairy to enter my contest, if you did could you put a link to it on the contest talk page. Alex25 AWARD YAY! Well done JesseRoo you have won the Useless Butterfly award. 2 more and you are on the contest team. Alex25 Can I be an admin now? Alex25 Sysop Can I be a Sysop (admin)??? I know many spammers tricks and I will help you Cube Game 23:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah, me too cause I do so much and brought these peoples here. Alex25 Thanks for making me rollback! Yay! Alex25 You have won (again) the Incredibly violent Kid Game award (DAH DAH DAH DAHHH!!!). 1 More award and you are on the contest team. Luigi wannabee 25 11:07, 2 November 2008 (UTC) talking about spam... i'm not a spammer! if i was, i would not be a SYSOP of UnMario Wiki.Cube Game 23:08, 2 November 2008 (UTC) contests New contest system, awards=cards, K? Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 22:04, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Just one major problem: phone = no enter button + no upload button + no flash player, unfortunately. I'll have the internet on my laptop at december 25 (hopefully) k? Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 23:44, 14 November 2008 (UTC) The answer to the update is tingle or toon link, yeah? Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 23:48, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Amazing tennis ball! Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 00:53, 15 November 2008 (UTC) I know the next card but I am not going to say it. Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 01:22, 15 November 2008 (UTC) HEY JR! I just got promoted to Sysop on Un-Pokemon Wiki! Any advice? I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 16:23, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Yo You there? I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 10:25, 7 December 2008 (UTC) LOLOLOLOL YESH! I got my own Wiki! Since you're the smastest Wiki person I know I would like to know would you help me with the Wiki? P.S. Don't tell anyone, I want to wait until it is completely set up before I tell. I'll make you a 'crat when you come over. I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 16:18, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Logo Hello, I saw your logo request. Go to Image talk:Wiki.png to see the possible logos I made. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:14, 11 December 2008 (UTC) By the way, now that I stopped here, could you explain what this wiki is about? It seems cool. Is this an Un-Zelda wiki? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:16, 11 December 2008 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! Alex25, King 15:47, 23 December 2008 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Alex25, King 23:55, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Boss? Alex2 I got the internet and a digital camera for christmas. :D Alex2 Ahahahaha 03:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) When r u going to come back 2 edit? 04:19, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Well... It's about time we're going to revive this place. Mr. Guy 20:50, December 8, 2009 (UTC) You there Hey, nobody's been editing lately. Will anybody come? --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 15:43, December 14, 2009 (UTC)